


Yellow Muslin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen consoles Merlin and gives him a suggestion to his problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Muslin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Gentle Maiden Series

** Yellow Muslin  **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count:  250 **  
** Summary: Gwen consoles Merlin and gives him a suggestion to his problem **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Yellow Muslin  **  
Gwen came out of the castle and saw Merlin sitting at the bottom of the steps. 

“Merlin, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Gaius will be looking for you.” Gwen said as she approached him. She sat down next to him. 

“Arthur hates me.” Merlin said as he leaned his chin on his knee. 

“That is not true. I’m sure when he gets to know you, he will like you.” Gwen said.

“You always see the best in people, don’t you Gwen?" Merlin said.

“I try but I have to admit that Arthur is a bit difficult to find the good in. He is a bit of a prat at times.” Gwen said. 

“At times? He is a full on prat all of the time. He threw a boot at me.” Merlin said. “And that was just the latest in a long list of objects he has thrown.” 

“Maybe if you talk to him about it.” Gwen said. 

“That only makes him throw bigger things.” Merlin said. 

“Too bad you aren’t a sorcerer. You could put a ‘nice’ spell on him and make him less of a prat.” Gwen joked. 

Merlin looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Yeah too bad at that. I better go Gaius will be calling out the Knights to find me any minute.” 

“I have to get home too. Good night Merlin.” Gwen got up and started towards the lower town.

Merlin went to find that spell. 


End file.
